needle & thread
by SebonzaMitsuki27
Summary: UryuuYuzu. Future fic. 30 hugs. Embroidering pretty patterns with buttons and smiles on their faces.
1. 10

needle & thread

* * *

_**1: hazel eyes**_

Romantic notions still suit them, carefully entwined with capes and dragons, paupers and princesses. They can talk for hours about clichés and the costumes of television shows and animes, and spend an eternity in silence simply staring at each other, content.

Then there are moments where she feels upset, sorrow written clearly on her face. Her heart is a looking glass, and Uryuu sees it clearly reflected in her eyes, wishing that he could be her knight, her prince from the fairytales, to rescue her from her tower and dragon that he has yet to slay.

Instead, he mumbles a 'here', and wraps his arms around her, not relinquishing his hold until he knows she's okay.

* * *

_**2: rainbows and butterflies**_

Maybe it happens like this: he falls into a hug with her every single day.

Winter has stirred from its slumber, laying its sheets of white floss across the pavement, waiting for footprints to be made. Mittens and scarves and warm woollen hats protect them, save their breath that materializes into clouds before their eyes.

It's become a habit, meeting each other and talking on the way to the sewing shop, greeting each other with a hug.

She smiles, irises full of light, and something happens in her stomach when he returns the gesture: a light flutter that has synchronized with the erratic beat of her heart, and she wonders what that might be.

Yuzu sees him, and thinks that if he doesn't hold her hand, she'll get so light-headed that she'll float away into the sky, imaginary wings lifting her up high. Ecstatic to walk by his side, she cannot let go of her smile. Had she tried to glimpse at him secretly, she would have discovered that neither would he, though he hid his with faintly flushed cheeks (blamed on the cold), and a scowl that convinces no one.

For him, her smile is a blessing.

Drawn to it, he can honestly say that it doesn't feel like winter around her, bitter breezes turned into gentle zephyrs, and even the sun smiles not through a watercolour world, but an ink-stained resplendence; prisms of light colouring the seven spectrums into symbols of pure happiness.

Falling into a hug, he wears her knitted scarf with pride, as she wears his stylish clothes with jubilance, spinning in circles until he catches her, fingers entwining, inevitable laughter soon following cheeky smiles.

Noses bump, the Eskimo way, and sooner or later, she wonders if they'll fall in love.

* * *

_**3: photograph**_

Karin knows.

Karin also knows that Yuzu doesn't know she knows.

Of course, she _could_ tell her sister, but that would take away some of the fun in the teasing in which Yuzu would redden, cheeks darkening as she shakes her head and denies it.

Yuzu has a crush.

One that gives Karin great amusement, while Ichi-nii is wholly oblivious to the pseudo-flirting that is happening as they have dinner, fingers accidentally meeting as they pass the salad bowl, subtle motions that no one else cares to see.

It's not her fault that she asks them to sit closer together, settling on the sofa—it's for the purpose of the picture—and her younger sister's hands have somehow slipped around his waist, and his arm has comfortably nestled around her shoulders before she even hints at intimacy.

There's a sort of shine that blinds her, born from their matching smiles, and Karin only quirks a smirk on her face, casting a sly eye in Ichigo's direction, taking the photo while she has the chance.

And they may protest otherwise—but Karin knows the truth.

She swears she's never seen a more obvious couple obliviously fighting a case of mutual attraction.

Until, that is, she points out the mistletoe above them.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ not mine._


	2. 9

needle & thread

* * *

_**4: teddy bear**_

He's not getting jealous of a teddy bear.

A teddy bear… rather… a _lion_ bear named _Kon._

He's not.

It's just—_surely_ she shouldn't be hugging the thing as many times a day as she is?

When she sleeps, safely cradled in her arms, the teddy bear is there. When she decides in having an imaginary tea party with all the other teddy bears – it's _Kon_ that sits in her lap, still her favourite by fair. When the bear remains, tucked away in her bed, her perfume clings to it's mussed up fur.

This is not jealousy.

Absolutely not.

But… it wouldn't _hurt_ to receive a hug from her, once in a while, would it?

Since he designs such pretty clothes that she adores and Kon hates but wears anyway.

Or should he step forward and take the initiative, tickling her the minute she lowers her guard?

* * *

_**5: collide**_

"Yuzu."

"I'm not going to let go, you know."

"Be reasonable."

"I am!"

"Then why aren't you letting go of me?"

"Because I'm waiting."

"… for…?"

"For the moment when you hug me back."

"…"

"Just _one_ hug, Uryuu-kun. It won't hurt."

"Your… unexpected hug has gotten us covered in flour, and on the floor."

"… I didn't know you'd be overbalanced."

"…"

"Please?"

"… fine."

"Yay!"

"…"

"Hey, Uryuu-kun, you can let go now."

"…"

"… Uryuu-kun?"

* * *

_**6: oxygen**_

She finds it strange and not strange that she's come to depend on him like oxygen. She needs him. She's addicted to him. It's like the song: he's in her bloodstream and she cannot escape him.

It's the little things that she's come to appreciate about him.

How he sighs, but sets aside his work to help her in homework. How he's already ready to take on board her ideas, and merge them with his to make them even better than she imagined. How he taps his fingers impatiently on his knee on the count of three when he's bored. How he nibbles on her cupcakes and critiques them honestly. Even his kind of annoying habit of tapping her nose twice, that leaves her flustered without really knowing why.

But what she likes most of all is when she hugs him, and slowly pulls away, Yuzu can always see: that secret smile lingering on his face that he tries not to show.


	3. 8

needle & thread

_**

* * *

7: tangled up**_

Emotions don't feel conflicted in her embraces. He knows, he accepts, and parts of darkness in his heart fade away.

Simply standing near her, there is clarity, bright like the moon in the starless night – there's no fear, no confusion, no doubt.

And when he's hugging her, and murmuring things in her ear, limbs intertwined together like a perfectly formed knot, and there's no way of unravelling for the moment, this is the moment when realization truly strikes. He simply looks at her, cheeks soft and eyes warm.

He loves her.

That's never going to change.

* * *

_**8: fairytales **_

The music has stopped playing, but they're still dancing.

He remembers a time when she used to dance on his feet because she wasn't tall enough; now they see eye to eye, hazel melting into blue. Even though her head now rests on his shoulder, white dress made from fairies and silk and all the candy floss tales that she likes to read, still a romantic at heart. And at long last, he's made that dream come true, with rings and weddings and kisses that mean forever.

"Love you." Yuzu murmurs, lashes closing, as her hands slip out of his grasp and settle behind his back.

"Love you too." Uryuu whispers back, pressing a kiss to her head, holding her securely at the waist so no one else can sweep his wife off her feet.

The music is still playing, but they've stopped dancing.

* * *

_**9: footprints**_

Her feet are smaller than his. Her hands are smaller than his. Her mouth, her height, even her silhouette on a hot summer's day is smaller than his.

Blush spreading across her face, Yuzu places her (small) hands on her (smaller) hips as she points this out.

"… really?"

"Really."

"And how did you find this out?"

"The beach."

"… when you convinced me to build a sand-cat?"

"I did build a mannequin with you afterwards, you know."

"I remember."

He tells her it doesn't matter, because she's the perfect shape that he loves in every single possible way. If she grew bigger, he'd still love her; and when she'd shrink, as would he, he'd love her even then.

She's the final piece to his puzzle, arms interlocking with his, and Yuzu completes him more than she even realizes.

And this love of theirs would not wash away so easily like sediments of sand in the currents of the ocean.


	4. 7

needle & thread

_**

* * *

10: just a memory**_

Something haunts him, stalking him deep in his nightmares, mumbling unintelligible things.

Yuzu doesn't know what to do.

She watches him, biting her bottom lip, and then tentatively, places her arms around him, waiting for the worst to be over and to hear his breathing even out.

"It's okay." Yuzu whispers tenderly. "It's alright, I've got you."

When he wakes up, she'll still be here.

_**

* * *

11: ice**_

There's something about Ishida that Ichigo cannot fathom.

Like, he's always known that Ishida is a stick in the mud, too arrogant by far, and way too wrapped up in the 'honour of the Quincies' or something.

But the second he starts talking about his little sister and how touchy-feely she is, always ready for a hug, Ichigo swears that Ishida defrosts, softening somehow. Only slightly, but it's noticeable enough. He's suddenly less of an ice cube that he used to be.

And—dammit, the big brother doesn't know if this is a good thing or not.

_**

* * *

12: run away**_

"You found me." Her mouth curves into a smile, at the sight of him, before forming an 'o'. "Are you alright?"

"I thought—" Breathing heavily, he sits down to catch his breath, not as energetic as he hoped. "I mean—Kon said—"

"Kon said… what?" She blinks, uncomprehending. "He did just say 'meet me here', didn't he? That's all I asked."

"Right." Glasses flashed, and a blotchy colour of red stains his cheeks, filled with embarrassment. "Kon… may have twisted that into something _different._"

"Such as?" Part of her can't quite believe it, he's normally such an adorable teddy bear, unable to hurt a fly, and the keenest person among them to play dress-up.

"Well… he said…" And here his tongue starts stuttering, and Uryuu-kun can't quite say it—whatever it may be. "… he said…"

"Go on." Curiosity takes a strange shine to her eyes, but she's fascinated by his reaction. "I'm listening."

"… he said that you were running away, and I was the only person who could stop you, and I better bring clunky armour to impress you and convince you to stay." Rather peevishly, and not meeting her eyes, the older boy mumbled, mortified that he believed a teddy bear's lie. "I, at least, was not so foolish as to wear the armour. Chivalric as it may be, I'd have to design a dress for you, and even then, it's more likely I'd be a squire. Or a king. I'd be a good king."

"The very best king." Humouring him, she giggles, raising a hand to her mouth to quell the sound of laughter which rose within her. "But—you would have tried to convince me to stay?"

Now that he thinks about it, Kon's plan is extremely flawed. It's highly probable that Yuzu's siblings are more than capable to succeed.

"Of course! I don't know how I would, but I know that you're my star model! If you leave, then how can my business continue?" Huffing, it's nothing but the truth. Honestly, he doesn't know what he'd do without her. He'd miss her far too much.

"Well then, you've convinced me, even if I had no plan to do so." It's endearing, how much he tries. And she loves his honesty, how blunt it is, saying clearly what he himself tries to hide. And she can't help herself, flinging her arms around him because he looks so _awkward_. "Thank you."

"…"

"I wouldn't leave, Uryuu-kun. Nothing could make me leave you."

He relaxes, and returns the gesture. "Thank you."

"Now, tea?" This was the reason _why_ she called him out here – so they could have a picnic together. The weather is lovely today – and she wants to share this moment with him.

And Uryuu cannot help but smile.

"Of course."


	5. 6

needle & thread

_**

* * *

13: euthanasia**_

It's Ichi-nii's decision.

He wants to go and see Rukia-chan again. He's too impatient to wait the normal way, and has chosen to go headfirst.

Yuzu doesn't want him to go.

"You'll see him again." Ishida Uryuu promises her. "Maybe sooner than you think. He'll be back in no time and you can offer him pancakes again. Tell him off because his room isn't neat enough."

"But I want him to stay _here_." Yuzu mumbles, furrowing her head into his chest. "He has an entire lifetime to live here."

"He wants to spend his lifetime with Rukia now." Although why Kurosaki doesn't just ask Rukia to use a _gigai_ instead is proof that the orange-haired idiot is lacking common sense. "Though I doubt he's going to admit it right now."

"… and what about you?" Quietly, the youngest Kurosaki asks, trembling like a leaf. "Are you going to go?"

"No." That would be too cruel. "I'm going to stay with you, grow old, wrinkled, and happy." He takes a breath, and feels the cold breeze that shows the distance between them, cold where she is warm. "I will never leave you."

_**

* * *

14: a type of sakura**_

It's pure white and beautifully flawless.

It's her new emblem that will always remind him of her.

He may have crosses sewn across her t-shirts and dresses and hair bands and skirts, but in return he has to wear her _somei yoshino_ on his clothes as well. Jeans and aprons and pyjama bottoms – whatever she makes him, her logo is there.

She sees his smile, that he may deny later – but he nods all the same.

And they seal the deal with a hug that somehow leads to tickles.

Because surprisingly, Uryuu-kun is the ticklish type and Yuzu cannot help but exploit this.

_**

* * *

15: sweet dreams**_

Both of them like cuddles just before they go to bed.

He kisses her forehead, and she kisses his nose.

It helps them sleep more comfortably.


	6. 5

needle & thread

_**

* * *

16: think of me and I'll be there**_

He can always find her when she needs him the most. She thinks she could hide in the darkest part of the world, and he'd still find her. Just by listening to the sound of her heart, beating against his chest; her arms encircling his, voice synchronized in saying _please, Uryuu-kun, I need you_.

She knows that he'd be there each and every time.

_**

* * *

17: orange**_

The taste is sharp and more acidic than he originally thought.

Yuzu giggles happily, lifting the orange-flavoured fairy cake to her lips, comfortably sitting on his lap, whilst his arms are around her. It's a standard protective measure and perfectly innocent. It's to make sure she doesn't fall off, of course. But the Kurosaki girl seems to enjoy leaning against his arms, and if that's what she wants, then he's not going to disagree because he honestly doesn't think he can refuse her.

"So, what did you think?" Licking her lips, there's just a dash of cream that he's going to point out, but can't just yet.

"I like it."

She grins, and it could power light bulb that would make the entire city of Tokyo glow.

"I knew you would!"

_**

* * *

18: the wrong words**_

"Boy, why are you crying?" Yuzu says, twirling an umbrella over her shoulder. Incidentally, it's a Hello Kitty umbrella with ears that stick out. The next words are… are… "Um…"

"Yuzu, I can't practise with you if I don't have the script." He sighs. He doesn't know how the exchange goes in Peter Pan. He doesn't even know how Yuzu got the part of Wendy – although he is very proud that he can guide her in acting. Since he's a natural at the dramatic.

"… improvise?" Her eyes are entirely too hopeful and wide and big for him to say no.

"Alright." He gives in. "Begin again."

"Boy, why are you crying?"

Improvisation does not mean accuracy. This is simply to help Yuzu understand Wendy's role.

And so Ishida Uryuu poses like the true superhero he is supposed to be.

"By the power of the Quincies, I will not say!"

Yuzu simply surrenders to her laughter, and struggles to continue, but does so nonetheless. "But you… but you must. How else can I ask you why you broke into my house?"

"Um… did I?" A little confused, the Quincy admits that he does not know the premise of the book that well. "Well, no matter. If you don't know where to find me, it's second to the right and straight on till morning. Away!" And thus, he imagines himself summoning a horse and jumping out a window, even though he does not enact this.

Pink-cheeked and still unable to stop giggling, Yuzu simply smiles, biting down her lips, although this attempt is unsuccessful. Although, at last, it comes to an end.

"Thank you for trying, Uryuu-kun. Next time we'll go by the book." She hugs him as a reward, and he supposes that the whole thing hasn't been so bad after all. "But if I ever want to improvise, I'll definitely go to you for help."


	7. 4

needle & thread

_**

* * *

19: northern lights**_

"Read to me."

They're snuggled up in bed, and recently, Ishida Uryuu has taken to reading one particular book by Phillip Pullman. And Ishida Yuzu is somewhat curious at what's so intriguing about it.

Her husband gives her a glance, one that asks, _are you sure?_

"Please?"

"… do you promise not to fall asleep?" Tentatively, he asks her. "Or snicker when I stutter."

"I promise." Earnestly, she says, nodding. "I even promise to remind you when you stop reading aloud, and promise to give you time to breath, making the story sound natural."

"Alright." Finally, her husband agree, shifting to make himself more comfortable, holding the book and resting his arm around her shoulder and she does the same, holding him both to hear the beat of his heart and feel the rise and fall of his chest. She's always loved listening to the sound of his voice. "I'll start at the beginning – I'm sure you don't want to start at the middle of the story."

"You don't mind?"

"Not for you."

"One last question: do you do voices?"

_**

* * *

20: broken dreams**_

It's such a silly thought, but he honestly thinks that her hugs have power. They fix him, mending some broken part of him; it's like magic – warming his frosty exterior and giving him hope.

He doesn't know how she does it, but she's like a panacea, alleviating his fears as she pulls away, and kisses his cheek, always murmuring to believe.

And if he believes in one thing, he wonders if what he truly believes in is her.

_**

* * *

21: be an angel**_

She honestly doesn't think it's hard to mistake Uryuu for an angel.

It's getting harder to breathe – but she knows it's him holding her in his arms.

He's always dressed in white, in clothes that show him to be slender and lithe. When he moves, it's almost too graceful, too beautiful to watch. It's like silk; too glossy, and sinewy, and part of her never believes that he's actually real. There is no need for wings, he considers them to be gaudy; an wearing a halo is too hard to make it look realistically floating above his head.

But he flies already, quick as arrows soaring in the sky; he bends like a bow, quivering as he holds her, finding her hand to hold and her cheek to stroke.

And she reaches for him, but however hard she tries, she can't touch him.

Saline liquid soaks her clothes, but she knows that can't be hers. What soaks her skin is red and sticky and crushing her lungs with stained air.

But—it's _him_.

He's here.

Her angel is with her in her final moments.

Pleading for her to stay conscious and stay with him.

Above all, to keep—


	8. 3

needle & thread

_**

* * *

22: one chance in a lifetime**_

"Yuzu. You are special, and beautiful, and there's no one I've ever met that's like you. I would love it if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Her arms fling around his neck, and before he knows it, her mouth meets his, and her words are spread across the kisses that trail down his jaw.

"_Yes."_

_**

* * *

23: candlelight**_

"Come back to bed," Uryuu murmurs sleepily, eyes still closed, and his hand holding onto her wrist. "I miss you already."

"Patience." Yuzu smiles sweetly as she lifts a candle to her lips, ready to blow the flame out. But she looks through the flame, and at him. The flickering light makes him vulnerable, and cast shadows over his face in ways she's never noticed before. Part of her wants to know if anyone else knows this side of him, knows that he is this gentle and kind.

As the light vanishes in a puff of air, she is content with keeping this her secret.

And as she joins him for a late night snuggle, Yuzu's glad that it is her by his side.

_**

* * *

24: love and hate**_

There are moments when both of them swing like pendulums, veering between love and hate. It's natural, people say, that hate makes the love more precious, and that love makes the hate fiercer. It's proof that they care and it will bind them together and tear them apart.

She hates it when he doesn't keep his word – and she's left stranded with yet another unexplained disappearance. Just like before. It's a fear that she doesn't like to think of. It hurt too much last time when it was a reality.

He hates it when he thinks that she's mothering him – worrying too much for her own good. He's meant to worry about her. But he forgets at the best of times that she's a Kurosaki, and she _can_ defend herself. Yuzu defies their expectation, leaving them for fools.

But she loves it when he turns up unexpectedly, a bouquet of flowers in his hand, or a box of chocolate, or a new dress for Kon – tidbits that remind him of her. Old fashioned it may be, but there's charm in that.

And he loves it when he leafs through his briefcase and sees something that no one else would notice. A pack of biscuits, a thimble, a new napkin with her pretty emblem sewn on; there's always a note, _take care_.

Love. Hate. They have their moments when things seem to be falling apart, they have their moments when everything is going to be alright; they have their moments when it's quiet and nothing is as drastic as it seems, comforted by triviality.

And like a pendulum, there are moments when they meet in the middle, perfectly aligned; and with this, they settle down, and make themselves comfortable in watching Takeshi's Castle, safe in each other's arms.


	9. 2

needle & thread

_**

* * *

25: the curtain falls**_

There are moments in his life when he thinks that giving Kurosaki Yuzu a key to his apartment is not a good idea.

Oh, certainly, there are moments he arrives and the scent of baked apple pie wafts to his nose immediately—and he thinks he likes this quiet domestic-ness and Kurosaki Yuzu is almost like a housewife – greeting him with a warm smile every time she sees him. There are moments when he thinks he could get used to this. There are moments where maybe he thinks he should marry her—although that's probably too far in the future to even be _considered_… however much he'd like it.

But it's these moments in particular, when he finds her asleep on his sofa – and whilst he finds it somewhat sweet – Yuzu should go to sleep in her own house, in her own bed, and not in his. But of course, he can't wake her. Instead, with a hopeless sigh, he must carry her to his bed, so she may sleep more comfortably.

Yet when the time comes… she is unwilling to let go of him, her hand unconsciously clinging onto his shirt.

He takes a minute to think, not sure what to do next. Eventually, he decides to sit next to her, in his bed – just until the moment she lets him go. Then he'd be free to eat his pie that she so nicely baked.

Except she doesn't let go, and he finds his eyelids become heavier and heavier as the seconds pass by, and Yuzu breathes out…

… and when he opens his eyes again, the curtains are closed, and Yuzu is looking at him with a cheeky glimmer in her hazel orbs.

"If you wanted a hug, you only had to ask."

* * *

_**26: I never say the truth**_

She lives. She breathes. She wakes.

But Ishida Uryuu still avoids her like the plague, too scared to accept what has happened, blaming himself.

He should have known better. He should have protected her better.

And then she finds him, because he cannot escape her forever. He collapses in her arms, because he really _was_ scared for her, and thought she was dead—and… and… he'd never cared for anyone as much as her.

He doesn't say it.

_I was so scared._

_It was my fault._

_I'm so sorry._

_I love you._

"Shh." Yuzu soothes him, rubbing circles on his back. "It's okay. I'm okay. It's not your fault. It's okay."

Those three words, he may not say them, but she knows nonetheless.

* * *

_**27: splash**_

"Catch!"

_Splash!_

Both of them are utterly soaked, and laughing, in a swimming pool, ignoring everybody else; but she's in his arms, legs flailing a little, though otherwise steadied – and its little things like this that show the rest of the world what really counts.


	10. 1

needle & thread

_**

* * *

28: d**__**ust**_

After the dust has settled, the War over, it's the moment when Kurosaki Yuzu and Ishida Uryuu meet properly for the first time.

It's a festival – and Ichigo cannot be bothered to go, and has insisted that Ishida should go with him. Because Keigo and Mizuiro are somewhere else, Chad can't be bothered and Tatsuki and Orihime are shopping or cooking or doing something different. So basically, Ishida is his last resort, and isn't that pleased.

And Yuzu sees them, greeting them both warmly, even though her big brother flushes and looks away, and Ishida Uryuu freezes awkwardly because he's not used to being welcomed like this.

But apparently, it's Free Hugs For All Day.

(… and their _other_ sister, yet to repeat those actions, is snickering at them.)

* * *

_**29: **__**silhouette**_

From simply gazing at their shadows, it looks like a hug; in reality, it's a kiss, soft and chaste and tasting of spring.

_**

* * *

30: **__**hug!**_

Affection is hard for him to show. He's been alone more than he's been with company, or people he can actually call _friends._ Affection with Kurosaki is more about spitting insults as fast as they can; with Chad, it's a partiality to confiding him about more important matters; with Orihime it's trying to critique her in trying more… _normal_ tastes. It may not work, but he's still trying.

But with Yuzu, her affection is physical. Strictly platonic, he swears by the honour of the Quincies (which recently he's found can be used for almost anything). But she leaves him feeling warm and fuzzy and sometime he swears it's like an illness, causing him to blush and stutter more than he usually does. He can't even rage at her older brother with the most vitriolic insults that he was reserving _just_ for him.

Part of him admires her, for being so adorable without even trying; part of him wonders how Ichigo is even her _brother_, even though he has the protective instinct mastered insanely well; and part of him marvels at how easily she's made him feel so comfortable in her presence. And part of him is eternally grateful for the moments when Kon truly annoys him, the Quincy can suggest incredibly cute, not to mention uncomfortable to wear, designs for the girl to try on that dear teddy bear.

It's a smile, it's the light in her eye, it's the rose blush on her face that makes him think of romances of knights and princesses and capes and crowns and buttons to sew and happiness to shine.

She's given him a confidence he's never known about.

Maybe one day he'll surprise _her_ with a hug as his gratitude.

* * *

**a/n.** _Thank you for reviewing; it has been an absolute pleasure writing these two._


End file.
